FORGOTTEN
by RionaCremisi
Summary: Who is this girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere? Why is she calling Tsuna onii-san? Read to find out. first fanfic. NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 16, now the soon-to-be-Vongola Decimo. He's still in High School but had managed to be involved in the world of mafia. It all started with a baby hit man barging to his house and kept telling that Tsuna is going to be the new boss of Vongola. He was still 14 years old and in middle school back then. Now that 2 years had passed, his old life has changed to something that was both better and worse.

"Yo Tsuna!" A tall guy with black hair and onyx eyes waved his hand at Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" A silver-haired guy said while smiling and walking towards Tsuna.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted them with a smile.

"Jyuudaime! Good morning to you too." The silver-haired teen said while bowing in an incredible angle.

These two guys are Gokudera Hayato and Takeshi Yamamoto. Gokudera is the silver-haired teen and Yamamoto is the tall guy. They've been Tsuna's friends ever since the whole mafia thing.

"Let's go to school. It's better to not be bitten to death" Tsuna said while closing the gates of his house.

*******TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL*******

At Tsuna's classroom…

The classes are boring… Let's time skip to after school ^_^

*******AFTER SCHOOL*******

The trio are now walking towards the Sawada's home until they were stopped by something… no, _someone_.

"Onii-chan, can you please play with me?"

It was a girl with a messy brown hair, like the color of tsuna's, and her clothes were all tattered. She looks like she was 8- 10 years old. The three were all surprised to see her out of nowhere.

"Are you lost little girl?" Tsuna asked. He was worried for the girl. He wondered what might have happened to her to be in that state.

"Nope, I'm not." The girl answered cheerfully.

Despite her looks, the girl's blue eyes seemed to be full of glee. That made Tsuna a little bit happy.

"Where are your parents?" This time, it was Yamamoto who asked.

The child just chuckled.

"I have no parents"

That made the three wonder about the identity of the girl. She said that she has no parents, so she's an orphan. But who is taking care of her? There's no orphanage nearby, so maybe her relatives are taking care of her.

"Do you have any guardian or someone who's taking care of you?" Tsuna asked again.

The girl didn't respond, but it looks like she was thinking. At this time, Tsuna's hyper intuition started to kick in. Tsuna looked around to see if something's amiss, but found none. She looked at the girl who's now staring at the ground.

"I don't know." The child said in a monotonous voice.

They are really confused right now. Hayato hadn't said a word because he was no good with kids so he just let his boss, who's good with them, to handle it.

"Ano… can I ask your name?" Tsuna said to the girl while kneeling down to her level.

The girl raised her head and looked at Tsuna. Her eyes that are full of glee are no more. She just stared at him, and then all of a sudden, she collapsed.

Tsuna caught her in time before she touched the concrete floor. They were all surprised.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked. His voice sounded very worried.

"I… don't know… She just…." Tsuna answered, still holding the girl.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera said. He too looked worried.

"Dame-Tsuna…" out of nowhere, Reborn stood atop the fence near the three.

"Reborn…"

"Let's go to your house. Yamamoto, carry her. Hayato, hold Yamamoto's bag."

The two nodded. Yamamoto gave his bag to Gokudera, who hesitantly took it, and took the child from Tsuna's arms. They all sprinted towards Tsuna's home.

*******AT TSUNA'S ROOM******

The girl is now laying in Tsuna's bed. Her tattered clothes were all replaced with tsuna's own shirt by Bianchi. Gokudera stayed outside the house because of you-know-who (Bianchi). Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Reborn are in the same room.

"What just happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

"We still don't know. She seems to have been mistreated. She's malnourished, and there are some bruises found in her arms and back." Reborn stated while looking at the girl.

"Who is she?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've asked some men to look for her identity. They are currently working to know who this girl is."

"She told us that… She had no parents, and that she has no idea about her relatives or guardians." Tsuna said while looking at the floor.

Just then, the girl started moving. They all went to the girl to check on her. The girl opened her eyes, and looked at them. When she saw Tsuna, she beamed and hugged him.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

They were all confused about her actions. Why did she call Tsuna 'onii-chan'? Tsuna tried to shook her off, but the grip of the girl is too strong, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Ahh little girl, I think Tsuna can't breathe." Yamamoto said while pointing at Tsuna.

The girl released Tsuna and sat down the bed. Just then her tummy grumbled and you can see her embarrassed face.

"You must be hungry. I'll go get some foo-" Tsuna said until he was cut off.

"NO!" The girl shouted.

"Onii-chan… Onii-chan shouldn't leave…" The girl said while fidgeting the blanket.

They were all surprised to see her act that way. Tsuna was going to stand up and go out the room until he was cut off. Now he's just standing there, staring at the girl.

"Then I'll go get the food." Yamamoto said while standing up.

Just then, Lambo went to the room. Ipin and Fuuta followed him. They were all looking at the girl who's sitting on top of tsuna's bed.

"It's a cow!" The girl said while pointing at Lambo.

"I'm not a cow! I'm Lambo-sama!" Lambo said while holding a lollipop.

"Onii-chan, why is the cow talking? I thought cows couldn't talk." The girl said while looking at Tsuna.

"Ano… Lambo… isn't a cow."

"Tsuna-nii is right! I'm not a cow! I only like cows!"

The girl chuckled.

Ipin went to the girl and gave her an apple-flavored candy.

"For you! Hope you like!" Ipin said in broken Japanese.

The girl took the candy. She smiled at Ipin and thanked her. Ipin smiled back and went to Fuuta. Lambo is at the corner and kept muttering, "I'm not a cow." Fuuta went to where Lambo was, and pulled him out of the room with Ipin's help.

"Tsuna-nii… Onii-chan, is that your name?"

"Ahh… yes…"

"Now that you know onii-chan's name, can you tell us yours?" Reborn said while approaching the girl.

"I don't know my name." The girl said in monotone.

'Amnesia?' Reborn thought.

"I'm back! Here's your food little girl." Yamamoto said while holding the tray of food.

"Yay! Food!" The girl clapped her hands.

Yamamoto put the tray on the bed and the girl started eating.

"Yummy! Did you make this?" The girl asked while looking at Yamamoto.

"Haha… nope, I'm not that good yet" Yamamoto said with his usual grin.

"Who made this? It's so yummy!"

"Oh, Tsuna's mom did. She's a good cook right?"

"Onii-chan's mom did? That's amazing!" the girl continued eating until the whole bowl of chicken soup was gone.

Reborn seemed to have vanished after Yamamoto made his appearance. Tsuna is now sitting on the floor, quietly looking at the girl who's yawning.

"Oh no… It's getting late. Yamamoto-san must be worried by now. Yamamoto, I think you should go home now."

"Ahh, You're right Tsuna. Haha… I didn't notice it at all."

"Please go tell Gokudera to head home too. It's getting pretty late."

"… Will it be okay?"

Tsuna looked at the girl, so did Yamamoto. "Yes, it'll be fine."

"Just call us when something happens…"

"I will..."

"Okay then… I'll be going. See you tomorrow at school." Yamamoto said, and then turned to the girl on the bed. "Bye little girl!"

The girl looked at Yamamoto who's near the door. She just nodded.

"She looks sleepy…" Yamamoto said while going out the door.

Tsuna looked at the girl. She really looks sleepy. 'I guess she was exhausted' Tsuna thought.

"Onii-chan, let's sleep. I'm sleepy."

"Okay then, You just sleep there. I'll sleep here." Tsuna pointed at the floor. "I'll just get some cushions and blanket."

"But I want to sleep with Onii-chan!"

"Ehhh?"

A mallet just found it's way to Tsuna's head.

"Just do what the girl wants." It was Reborn.

"But…"

"No buts, or else."

Tsuna shivered and immediately went to his own bed. The girl beamed.

"Onii-chan will sleep with me! I won't be alone again…"

The girl yawned. After a while, she's asleep. Tsuna was tired too, a lot happened today. A good night rest should fix it. Soon, he was asleep too.

*******SOMEWHERE******

"Reborn-san, we're sorry but…"

"..."

"… There was nothing that we could find and we tried searching for anything related. Nothing came up."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"We'll try again…"

"No need."

The guy looked at Reborn for awhile…

"Understood."

**A/N: Thank you for reading… Chapter 2 is ongoing. This is just the introduction, so the real plot ain't starting yet… ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen… I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter… Gomen (T^T) I really am sorry. (T^T)**

**Sorry too for the long wait for Chapter 2… I blame it all on school, and my wrong timing of writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: **_This author *points at self* doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, I would be the happiest person alive. It belongs to Akira Amano, one of my idols _**\(^0^)/**

**On with the story! Happy reading everyone~!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Chappie…_

"There was nothing that we could find and we tried searching for anything related. Nothing came up."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"We'll try again…"

"No need."

The guy looked at Reborn for awhile…

"Understood."

********NEXT MORNING*******

Tsuna and the girl are still asleep. It was 3:52 in the morning yet you can see Reborn sipping his coffee.

'There was no info that could be found about this girl, and those men are even professionals. There's definitely something wrong with this girl.' Reborn thought. 'And I didn't even feel her presence until she showed herself to those three.'

Just then, the girl seemed to be sleep-talking.

"I don't… want to… I don't…"

Reborn moved closer to the girl. She was crying in her sleep.

"The… The… fla… flames… stop them… Stop… please…"

'Stop the flames? What did she mean by that?' More questions popped in Reborn's head, but he knew better than just standing there. He took a cloth from God-knows-where, and wiped the tears that were coming from the girl's eyes. 'She must be having some recollections about her past.'

"Stop… si… flame…s…"

'si? What's si? …' With that, Reborn seemed to have realized something. "I sure hope it's not what I think it is."

****** TIMESKIP (OH YEAH I LOVE TIMESKIPS) *******

The bright light caused Tsuna to wake up. He looked at the room and yawned.

'That was some good sleep' Tsuna thought.

He heard some shouts from the outside.

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

'Oh, it was just Yamamoto and Gokudera. Why are they shouting? Do they know what time it is?'

"Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sat right up and looked at his room. 'Seems normal, I wonder if that was all a dream' He thought. He yawned and looked at the clock in his table.

"Oh shit!" Tsuna said while rushing down the stairs. Without any warning, a loud *thump* was heard.

"Ouch! What a way to start my morning." Tsuna muttered to himself. "Anyway, where is Reborn? He didn't wake me up. Well at least I wouldn't be experiencing a headache due to that hammer."

After some minutes, he was all ready for school. He bid goodbye to his mom and took a toast with grape-jelly and took off.

Little did they notice the little girl who was still snoozing at Tsuna's room. Tsuna didn't seem to notice her since she was hiding in the blankets.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late. Anyways, we really need to hurry." Tsuna said while running.

"I'm sorry too Jyuudaime! I failed to wake you up. I'm a disgrace as your right-hand man!" Gokudera shouted while crying and holding dynamites in his hands.

"Maa maa… It's okay Tsuna, I wake up late too at times and that's really normal." Yamamoto said with his usual grin.

********AT SCHOOL******

They dashed towards school and a certain skylark was waiting for them. (_You know who it is *smiles*_)

*Boom!*

*Slash!*

*Crash!*

*Hieee!*

*BOOOOM!*

The trio just faced the head of the disciplinary committee for being late for just a minute. Hibari Kyoya is just as harsh as ever. Gokudera muttered curses and Yamamoto's grin never faded. Tsuna, on the other hand, wanted to cry.

"Hibari-san is scary…" Tsuna said while walking to their classroom.

"That bastard… I will surely make him pay for what he did to Jyuudaime… That skylark… " And then a lot of curses followed.

"Ohh look, here's our classroom." Yamamoto opened the classroom door, which made everyone look at them. "Ahaha… Sorry about that, Hibari-san punished us for being late."

With the mention of the skylark's name, the teacher tensed and told them that it was okay.

"You may go to your seats now, and then we'll continue with the lesson."

They did as they were told, and the lesson continued.

(A/N: CLASSES ARE REALLY BORING!)

Tsuna didn't really listen at all. Just a few more minutes and it will be time for their lunch break. And for this whole time, his mind was drifting somewhere.

'Who exactly is that girl?' Tsuna thought. 'Well, it doesn't really matter since it was all a dream. That reminds me, where is Rebo—' Tsuna was stopped when he saw someone on the school grounds. He immediately stood up, which caught the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Is there any problem Tsunayoshi?" The teacher asked.

Tsuna just stood there, looking out the window. The two, Gokudera and Yamamoto, noticed where Tsuna was looking at and stood up as well.

"Tsunayoshi?" The teacher asked again.

Just then, Tsuna went out of the classroom and Gokudera followed. Yamamoto paused in front of the teacher and said that they have stomach aches and will just go to the clinic. After saying that, he immediately followed the two.

Tsuna looked around and then ran again. The two just followed him. Gokudera stopped in his tracks, which made Tsuna and Yamamoto to stop as well.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera pointed at the big tree just outside the building. They rushed towards the said tree and saw what they were looking for.

Yamamoto whistled and said, "Hello little girl! How'd you get here?"

The girl looked at Yamamoto. She was still wearing Tsuna's shirt that she wore before going to sleep. She smiled and went to hug Tsuna.

"Onii-chan! You shouldn't leave me. I thought you were gone." The girl said while pouting.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

"I guess she already misses her onii-chan." Yamamoto said.

With that said, the wind rustled. Just near their position, a figure showed itself.

"Skipping class is not tolerable in this school."

Yep, it is the skylark.

"Ano… Hibari-san, I can explain… You see… It's… uhmmm… well." Tsuna said while looking everywhere, thinking of a good excuse.

"I hate muttering herbivore."

"Don't you dare talk to Jyuudaime like that you bastard!"

"Ahh Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto told Gokudera.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera pointed a dynamite to Yamamoto's face.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas from who-knows-where-dimension-it-is, and stood with his usual stance that meant that he was ready to attack.

Gokudera lighted his dynamites and threw them to the skylark. Hibari, in return, attacked using his tonfas.

A gunshot was heard.

Gokudera stopped and so did Hibari. They looked at the brunette. A certain baby landed on Tsuna's fluffy hair.

"Ciaossu!" The baby shot a few bullets that extinguished the lit on Gokudera's dynamites.

"Reborn/Baby/Reborn-san/Kid" They all said at the same time.

"Hayato, you should look at your surroundings before throwing these dynamites." Reborn looked at the girl who hid in Tsuna's embrace. "You might hurt some unexpected civilians."

"I'm sorry Reborn-san." Gokudera apologized.

"Baby."

"Ahh Kyoya." Reborn hopped out of Tsuna's hair and walked towards Hibari. He whispered something to him and Hibari smirked. Tsuna's got a bad feeling about this.

Hibari walked away and their attention turned to the little girl.

"So why are you here?" Tsuna asked the girl.

She looked at Tsuna and said, "I want to be with onii-chan." Then she smiled.

"But we have classes, and the teacher will be angry with us if we skipped classes."

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

"Oh, it's lunch break Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"We obviously know that baseball freak!" Gokudera said angrily.

Yamamoto just laughed it off, which made Gokudera even more angry.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Take care of the little girl and _never_ take your eyes off of her."

"Is there a problem Reborn?"

"Just do as I say Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Reborn. He knew that there is something bothering his tutor. Before he could say another word, Reborn walked away and vanished.

He then looked at the little girl and sighed. Her tummy grumbled and hid her embarrassment.

"Let's go to the rooftop. Gokudera, can you please get our lunch boxes? Yamamoto, please come with Gokudera."

"As you wish Jyuudaime!"

"Okay, just wait for us. Bye little girl." The two walked towards their classroom and was soon out of sight. They may be out of sight, but Gokudera can still be heard shouting and Yamamoto was just laughing.

Tsuna and the little girl went to the rooftop, where they saw Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru. Haru just transferred to their school, saying that she must be with her future husband.

"Hello Tsuna-kun."

"Hello Tsuna-san!"

"Oi Sawada! Let's eat to the extreme!"

They all greeted Tsuna and then their ayes landed on the girl who was behind the brunette.

"Tsuna-san, who is that girl?"

The girl looked at the three and then hid again.

Haru went towards Tsuna and said hello to the girl.

"How are you little girl, I'm Haru. What's your name?"

The girl wasn't responding and was just hiding behind Tsuna.

"I'm sorry Haru, she's just shy."

"I see, then Tsuna-san, what's her name?"

Tsuna stopped for awhile. 'Oh yeah, she doesn't have a name.' He thought.

"She doesn't have a name. We found her yesterday and now, she followed us to school."

"She has no name! This cute little angel has no name?!"

"Then why don't you give her a name Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko suggested.

A hand just touched Tsuna's shoulder. It was Yamamoto.

"Mind if we pass?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna was still standing in front of the door so he stepped aside with the girl and let Yamamoto and Gokudera pass.

"Jyuudaime, I'm sorry for being late. It was all this baseball idiot's fault." Gokudera said while putting their lunches down.

"Haha, sorry about that. I forgot my drink you see. So, what were you talking about again?"

Oh right, about the name…

"Ano… this girl still has no name you see." Tsuna said while taking a sit. The girl sat beside him. He then opened his lunch box and divided it, half for him and the other half for the girl.

"Should we call her angel? I mean she looks like an angel to me." Haru suggested.

"Hmm… I think it suits her. What do you think little girl?" Kyoko asked.

The girl shook her head, as if saying no. And then continued with eating.

"I think she doesn't like it." Tsuna said.

"Shouldn't Tsuna name her?" Yamamoto said while eating a sushi.

"Why me?"

"Because she calls you her Onii-chan, so I think you have the right to do that." Yamamoto answered.

"That's extreme Sawada! Now we're both big brothers!" Ryohei said while punching the air.

"Don't compare Jyuudaime to the likes of you Turf top! Jyuudaime is on a higher level than you!"

"I'm not talking to you octopus head!"

"Then just shut up! You're making my ears bleed!"

"Please stop, both of you." Tsuna pleaded.

"Onii-chan, what are they talking about? What's a turf top? And what's an octopus head?" the girl asked innocently.

"It was nothing, just continue with your meal." Tsuna said while ruffling her hair. When Tsuna looked at the two girls, they looked… sparkly?

"That was so cute! Kyaa~~" Haru squealed.

"I agree~" Kyoko said.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Back to the topic. What do you think we should name her?" Tsuna asked. "What do you think Gokudera?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna and then to the girl. He stared at the girl for a long time and the girl also stared at him. It was like a staring contest.

After a while, Gokudera looked back at Tsuna and said, "Why not Aoi?"

"Why Aoi?" Tsuna asked.

"Her eyes. It's blue."

They all thought about it. It is true that the girl had beautiful azure blue eyes.

"Just like the color of the sky huh." Tsuna turned to the girl. "Do you like that?"

The girl looked at Tsuna and then smiled. Tsuna smiled as well. 'I think she likes it' Tsuna thought.

"Then you're Aoi now." Tsuna proclaimed. The girl beamed at this. Finally, she had a name. She was no longer the little girl. Now, she's Aoi.

"I like it onii-chan! Yehey! I finally have a name!"

The group looked at the girl and smiled. Tsuna thanked Gokudera.

"I… It was nothing Jyuudaime! I'm your right hand man so it was just normal…"

After they finished their lunches, they were ready to go.

"Where will Aoi-chan stay? Classes will soon start." Kyoko asked.

"How about we skip classes? We can take Aoi for a stroll around town." Yamamoto suggested.

"But Hibari-san will be mad at us for skipping!"

"I thought the kid had a deal with Hibari-san. So I thought maybe we're excused for the day."

'Oh right… Wait, what exactly was that deal? I have a bad feeling about that.' Tsuna thought.

"I wanna come with you too. I want to show Aoi-chan this cake shop that I always visit."

"Ahh, me too. I wanted to try the cakes in there also, I heard a lot from Haru."

"So Aoi, do you want to have a little trip?" Yamamoto asked Aoi.

"Yep yep! I wanna!"

They all looked at Tsuna, waiting for his response. He just sighed in defeat. Yep, they're gonna skip classes.

*******SOMEWHERE, IN A ROOM******

"Did you find her?"

"Sorry sir, we haven't foun-"

"Cut the crap! If you have the time to come back here, then use that time to find that little girl!"

"I really am sorry sir. I'll do anything to find her."

A glass shattered on the floor and red wine spilled on the cream-colored carpet.

"You can't even find a single girl! How dare you call yourselves a Mafioso! Get the fuck out of here before I kill you, you useless bastard!"

"As you wish sir."

The door opened and then closed again.

"I'll surely have that girl."

**I had to cut it here. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough. I'm not a good writer, and this is my first time writing a fanfiction. **

**Thank you for reading. I'm really grateful for your views. I hope you'll wait for the next chapters (^_^).**

**Byiee~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction made by yours truly!**

**Disclaimer: **_This author *points at self* doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. If I did, I would be the happiest person alive. It belongs to Akira Amano, one of my idols _**\(^0^)/**

**Here is Chapter 3. Happy reading dearest readers!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last chappie…_

"Did you find her?"

"Sorry sir, we haven't foun-"

"Cut the crap! If you have the time to come back here, then use that time to find that little girl!"

"I really am sorry sir. I'll do anything to find her."

A glass shattered on the floor and red wine spilled on the cream-colored carpet.

"You can't even find a single girl! How dare you call yourselves a Mafioso! Get the fuck out of here before I kill you, you useless bastard!"

"As you wish sir."

The door opened and then closed again.

"I'll surely have that girl."

******AT TSUNA'S GROUP******

"There! I see it!" Haru shouted. She then ran towards the front door of a cake shop. "Here we are!"

They looked at the cake shop. There were a lot of people there, but not too full. They opened the door and a man in his forties welcomed them.

"Welcome. Oh, Haru-chan, you invited some friends."

"Yep, I wanted them to taste your delicious cakes. Is Yami-chan here?"

"She's at school. Shouldn't you be in school too?"

"We got permission to skip classes. We're currently taking Aoi-chan for a stroll."

"Oh I see. Well then, take your seats. Take your time to order, we have a lot of cakes and other pastries to choose from."

They all thanked the man and went to an empty table. It had 6 seats, just enough for them. Ryohei didn't come with them since he said that he needed to practice and train more.

They ordered some cakes and Aoi was very delighted. Since they just ate their lunch, they only bought a few. After a while, they went out of the shop.

"That was a yummy cake!" Aoi cheerfully said.

"Yep, let's go there again! I told you it was a wonderful shop."

And then they went to an arcade shop. They played a lot of games there. There was this crane game where a lot of colorful animals can be obtained.

"Which one do you want Aoi-chan?" Haru asked, confidence can be heard in her tone.

Aoi looked around the big box full of animals and pointed at the front-right part. It was a little lion.

"Oh, is that so. Then get ready! Here goes."

Haru slipped a coin in the coin slot and the crane moved. Aoi watched in amazement as Haru maneuvered it. When the crane was just right above the chosen stuffed animal, Haru pressed the red button and the crane moved downwards. Aoi's eyes followed the crane. When it emerged, it held the stuffed animal. While moving upwards, the animal fell.

"WHAT? It was so close…" Haru complained.

"What are you doing Haru?" Tsuna suddenly popped out of nowhere that it surprised the two.

"Ahh, Tsuna-san… We were just aiming for that stuffed animal over there." She pointed at the little lion that Aoi pointed earlier.

"Ohh… I'm really no good with this." Tsuna said with disappointment.

"Ohh, a crane game!" Another person just popped out of nowhere, and it was Kyoko. "I missed this. Last time I played with this was with my brother." She looked at Aoi, who was looking at the stuffed animals.

"So you want that huh? Do you want me to get that for you?"

Aoi looked at Kyoko with hopeful eyes. Kyoko smiled and took out a coin. The three moved out of the way and let Kyoko slip a coin on the coin slot. Just like Haru, she carefully maneuvered the crane and placed it just above the same location, although a little bit moved to the right. She then pressed the red button gently and the crane moved downwards. It emerged and held a stuffed animal. But it was not a lion, but a brown rabbit.

Kyoko took out the rabbit and gave it to Aoi, who took it hesitantly.

"What's wrong Aoi-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Uhmm… Kyoko, you got the wrong animal." Haru answered. Kyoko looked at Aoi, who nodded.

"Oh, sorry about that. Let me try another time. Now, which exactly was it that you want?"

"That one. The lion…" Aoi answered while holding the black rabbit. Kyoko looked at the said animal.

"Okay then, another try. Onee-san will surely get that for you."

Kyoko tried again, and in just a few seconds, they got the lion. Aoi beamed when she got the lion from Kyoko.

"So what will you name these two?" Haru asked.

"Name them?"

"Yes Aoi-chan. You have to name them." Kyoko said.

"Sora."

"Hmm… who'll be Sora?"

"This lion is Sora!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Then what about the brown rabbit?"

Aoi looked at the rabbit for a while. "How about Yume?"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That was a nice name." Aoi smiled and hugged the two animals.

"These two will never be separated. They are brothers and sisters." Aoi muttered to herself.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I didn't know you had the talent for this kind of thing." Tsuna said.

Kyoko laughed and said, "That was nothing. Onii-chan used to take me to play when we were little, and we often visit arcades."

"Ohh, is that so…"

"That reminds me, where are Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun?" Haru asked.

"Ahh, Gokudera said that he had to restock his dynamites. Yamamoto is just talking to the guy in the counter. It seems like the man is an old friend of his father." Tsuna answered. He then crouched at Aoi's level, and asked her if she wanted to go elsewhere. She just nodded and they went to fetch Yamamoto. They went outside the arcade shop.

"So, where to next?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm… How about the playground?" Kyoko suggested.

"Nice idea." Tsuna agreed.

"Where are we going onii-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Ah, we're going to the playground. You'll like it." Tsuna answered.

They walked for awhile and they soon saw Gokudera. He had a change of clothes, and he was just standing in front of the playground. There wasn't a single person in there, so they started to play. As expected, Gokudera argued with Yamamoto about the swing, and how to use the seesaw and other stuff. Tsuna and the others played with Aoi and enjoyed themselves.

"This is fun onii-chan! Let's do this again!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Sure. If you want, we can go there tomorrow again. Tomorrow is a weekend, so we'll have no classes."

"Me too! I want to play with Aoi-chan again!" Haru said while swinging her bag.

They were all going to go home since it was getting late. They were all walking when they suddenly halted due to a loud siren.

*WIIEEEEWWW WIIIEEEWWW*

They all turned around. They saw a big smoke just not far from them. After a while, they saw fire trucks going to that direction. (A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know how to put the siren of a fire truck into words.)

"What do you think happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There's a fire you dimwit!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"Should we go there?" Tsuna said with a worried look.

They noticed that Tsuna was worried. They all thought the same thing, maybe someone is in trouble there.

"Let's check it out Tsuna-san," Haru suggested.

They all nodded. Yamamoto carried Aoi on his back and they all sprinted towards the source of the smoke.

When they finally got to their destination, they felt the hot temperature of the fire. It was a two-storey house that was burning. Firemen were extinguishing it, but the fire was spreading fast. Soon, the house next to it got caught on fire too.

"WAHHHH! WAHHH!"

They looked at the house that just got caught on fire. At the window, they saw a young girl crying. There were a lot of people, so Tsuna couldn't just go into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we'll take care of this." Yamamoto said as he plunges himself towards the burning house, followed by Gokudera.

Tsuna looked at the burning house. He watched as the girl on the window got carried by his friend. After a while, they got out of the house and the two carried two unconscious people; a young girl and a woman.

A fireman ran towards them and thanked them for their heroic deed. They brought the two unconscious people to a nearby ambulance.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko and Haru. They both smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna then looked at Aoi, who was just looking at the fire, wide-eyed. There were tears that were falling from her eyes. Tsuna quickly went to Aoi and asked her what was wrong. The others went to her as well.

"Aoi-chan, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked again.

The girl didn't answer. She just stared at the fire and kept crying. She was still holding the two stuffed animals in her two little hands, and her grip on them was very tight.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know, I just saw her like this."

"I… no… not… not again… not…" Aoi said, tears still falling.

"Aoi-chan, please answer me." Tsuna pleaded.

"Hey kid, what's wrong? You can tell us…" Yamamoto said with a worried look.

Aoi released the brown rabbit on her left hand, which Tsuna caught, and pointed at the burning house. "No… not… no… NO!"

And then she fainted for the second time. Tsuna caught her, and held her in his arms. The girl was still holding the lion in her right hand.

'What exactly happened?' Tsuna thought. 'What did she mean by _not again_?'

They all went to the Sawada's house, and went to Tsuna's room. Haru went to her house to get some of her old clothes that might fit Aoi, Kyoko went with her.

"Dame-Tsuna, what happened this time?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn…"

"I told you to _never_ keep your eyes of her."

"Sorry…"

"Lift your head Dame-Tsuna, it is not befitting of a boss to lower his head."

"What do you think happened to her?"

Reborn went to Tsuna's bed, where Aoi was laying. He looked at the girl for awhile.

"Reborn, will Aoi be okay?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. 'Aoi? So Dame-Tsuna gave her a name huh.' Reborn thought.

"Think of it yourself. You're a boss"

Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"Maybe she had an illness?"

"Think harder Dame-Tsuna. This girl has a strong immune system."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm the world's number one hitman." Reborn smirked.

"Of course… Then…" A thought struck him. "She had a recollection of a tragic past…"

Reborn smirked again. "It could be possible. She said that she had no name, which can lead us to think that she has amnesia."

"We were at a fire incident before she collapsed." Tsuna mentioned. "Wait, you said that you had your men find out her identity. Were you able to find it?"

Reborn lowered his fedora. "No, they found none. Not even clues to who she is."

"Then who exactly is she?"

"That is what I wanted to know too. In the meantime, just keep an eye on her."

"Where are you going?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't ask where hitmen are going. They go to several places, so there's no definite answer to that."

"What?"

"You still have much to learn. Looks like I needed to double your training."

With that, Reborn jumped to the window and vanished.

Tsuna looked at Aoi, and then to the brown rabbit. If he remembers it, Aoi named the rabbit as Yuma, and the lion, Sora. The lion was still in her hands, so Tsuna took the lion from her grasp. When the lion was taken from her arm, Aoi moved. She muttered some words in her sleep. The only words that Tsuna could hear were, "Onii-chan," "Fire," and "Leave."

******SOMEWHERE******

"Status report sir!"

"This better be good."

"We have found the target's location"

A loud laughter was heard throughout the whole room.

"Finally! I thought you were useless fools. Now, where is the brat?"

"According to our findings, she was sighted with a few people."

"I asked you where the kid is!"

"Sorry sir. We found her in Japan, in Namimori to be exact."

"Isn't that where the Vongola Decimo was rumored to be in?"

"Indeed sir."

"Well, if we encounter the Vongola… It will be _fun_."

**And cut!**

**Thank you for reading \(^o^)/**

**I'm really grateful for your time. (*v*)**

**I hope that you'll stay tuned. This is still in the introductory part of the story. I'm sorry if the story is taking it's time. I don't want to move it too fast, please bear with me. If you feel that something is amiss in the story, feel free to inform me. Everyone has the freedom to voice out what they want, just please no flames. **

**Have a nice time!**

**Byiee~~! **


End file.
